


"It's my fault..."

by Liliann_Ender



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crying, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, gripulse exists, just for fun, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliann_Ender/pseuds/Liliann_Ender
Summary: Took place in Season 6, during the Demise game.Grian was feeling down in the dumps lately, and Impulse was starting to notice his behaviour.One day, the young hermit was in a room in the floating mansion. Impulse walked in and saw a sight that he wouldn't forget.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/ImpulseSV
Kudos: 64





	"It's my fault..."

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy... hi there. As a new writer here in Ao3, I guess writing some fluff would do. Anyways, here's a Gripulse oneshot :')
> 
> Also, if you are easily triggered by the mentions of self-harm, this oneshot is not for you. I'm sorry <:(

Floating high above the Halloween area was a mansion where the grey skins hang around. The latest Demise death was FalseSymmetry.

Grian dove down towards the entrance of the mansion and walked inside, scratching his wrist while entering. A gloomy-like expression painted his face. Impulse just happened to walk by. When he spotted Grian, he quickly flew towards him and swoop the smaller hermit off his feet.

"Careful there, Gri. You do remember there are traps by the entrance," Impulse smiled at him, and sets him down in the middle of the hallway.

Impulse tilted his head and noticed the look on Grian's face. It wasn't the first time though. He's been noticing his behaviour eversince the 5th Demise death, which was Scar.

"You okay, Grian? You haven't been acting like yourself lately," Impulse asked him with a worried tone. "Something up?"

"O-oh, uhh, it's nothing. I guess it's because I haven't slept in a while," Grian chuckled nervously. "I just, uhm, need some time alone."

"Oh...alright. I'll see you later, I guess," Impulse gave Grian's forehead a small kiss, and walked away after he ruffled the hermit's now messy hair.

An hour has passed, and Impulse returned to the mansion, only to hear something unusual in there. He looked around, and walked towards where the sound was coming from. He then finally reached a room, and slowly opened the door.

Inside, Grian was holding his diamond sword, and said sword has a bit of blood on the side. Grian had cut himself. Impulse gasped in shock, and ran inside.

"Grian, what were you doing?!" Impulse searched his inventory, and found some bandages.

Grian started crying softly, as he buried his face into Impulse's chest, staining it with his tears in the process.

"Grian," Impulse began to say after wrapping the other male's arm with bandages. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's my fault," Grian softly replied.

"For what?"

"Any big event that happened throughout the season! _I_ caused the civil war, _I_ caused the Area 77 conflict, and _I_ made the game we're currently stuck playing."

Impulse sighed, and comforted the hermit in his arms.

"Gri, it's not technically your fault," he said as he brushed Grian's hair. "I mean, yes, you did have a big part in those events, but at least it was fun."

He wiped Grian's tears away, kissing him on the cheek afterwards. Grian rubbed his head against Impulse's chest, and stared down at the wooden floor.

"You blame yourself, but that doesn't mean you have to do this–" Impulse pointed towards the sword, still stained with Grian's blood. "–to prove it. You may think everyone hated you because of that, but they had fun as well."

Grian sniffled, and prevented a tear from rolling down his cheek by wiping it away. He then looked up at Impulse, and a small smile can be seen on his face.

Impulse smiled back, and gave Grian a kiss on the lips. The other hermit kissed him back, and giggled softly.

"Come on, let's properly heal those cuts of yours," Impulse got up, and held out a hand for Grian to hold, which he does.

"I...I love you, Impy," Grian sweetly said to Impulse.

"I love you, too, Gri."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short. It's literally past my bed time :')


End file.
